


Sprinkles

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWave Week 2017 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 3: Domestic]Tea vs Coffee Debate, featuring a smirking bastard chilling on the couch.





	Sprinkles

Mick opens the door to a room on fire. Unfortunately it's only metaphorical.

On one side, closest to him, are Hartley, Shawna, Lisa, and Axel. On the other side, towards the kitchen, are Mark and Roy. And in the middle, sprawled on the couch like a sadistic cat, is Central's favorite cold one.

Get it? Because Mick's gonna crack him open for letting this happen.  _Again_.

Mick doesn't know what they're arguing about, but it rarely matters. He tosses his jacket on one of the overloaded hooks by the door and shoves around to the back of the couch.

Mardon looks bored, Roy unimpressed. The others look their own versions of incensed. Mick almost never sees Len grin like this. Something Mick does like about him: he does his best in chaos, no matter how ridiculous it is.

Mick puts his hands on the couch. Len actually tries to look innocent for a few seconds. Until Mick asks, "What's goin' on?" and the Grinch is back.

Len lets his Rogues answer for him.

"Tea is for the  _weak_!" Hartley snaps.

Roy raises his eyebrow, arms crossed. "Yes, because coffee isn't a thick poison sludge."

Which sparks a fresh inferno. Len's eyes flick between each side like a tennis match.

Mick pointedly looks at the mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Len tilts his head. "Sometimes I put sprinkles in."

Mick's burst of laughter silences the yelling.

Right up until Len raises his cocoa to his lips and says around his marshmallows, "Cocoa's better, by the way."

And they're off again.

"I made you a mug," Len tells Mick.

Mick hums. "You better've. I got some good shit for yah."

"How many cameras do they got?"

"Ah-ah. I'm gettin' cocoa first."

Len squeezes his elbow before he goes. It feels like a damn kiss on the cheek.

When he comes back, Mick takes a loud sip and says, "Yeah, definitely better."

" _Blasphemy_!" Axel shrieks.

Len pulls up his legs. Mick plops next to him.

"Anyone else wanna join the Cocoa Couch?" Len drawls.

Mick chokes on a marshmallow.


End file.
